Winter
by Putri Luna
Summary: Sebenarnya kau tidak mengerti 'mengapa' ataupun 'bagaimana' bisa kau tertarik pada orang itu. Malam berganti malam dan hari tiba-tiba saja berlalu. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya. Kau hanya ingin melihatnya tetap hidup, walau itu artinya kau harus menghilang. Dan tidak—kau tidak akan menyesalinya, meskipun itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan./Prekuel Notte/


**Summary: **Sebenarnya kau tidak mengerti 'mengapa' ataupun 'bagaimana' bisa kau tertarik pada orang itu. Malam berganti malam dan hari tiba-tiba saja berlalu. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya. Kau hanya ingin melihatnya tetap hidup, walau itu artinya kau harus menghilang. Dan _tidak_—kau tidak akan menyesalinya, meskipun itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan./_It's beautiful sin_/Prekuel Notte/

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), onesided SasuHina**

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

**Prekuel 'Notte'**

_**You should read it first**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Once in my life, I met someone whom I loved and cared for. I gave everything, I fought for him. But one thing I forgot to do is to ask if he wanted me to."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu terasa dingin, sangat dingin—namun itu bukan masalah bagimu, karena sedingin apa pun udara atau seterik apa pun sinar mentari, itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu.

Karena kau bukan manusia.

Bukan—_lantas kau ini apa?_

Kau hanya badan tanpa jiwa yang bertugas mencabut nyawa—yang selalu membalikkan tubuh sementara di belakangmu beribu tangisan tercipta. Kau ada karena kematian dan kehilangan yang diracik menjadi satu.

Kau malaikat kematian dan kau kesepian—kedinginan dan nyaris beku di tiap malam yang kaulalui sendirian. Kau hanya menjalankan tugas dan selebihnya—

.

_Kau hampa_

_Tak bernyawa, namun tak lekang oleh waktu_

_Kau _kematian_ itu sendiri_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Saat itu—seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang sudah tak kauhitung lagi saking banyaknya, kauingat kau tengah berjalan di jalanan penuh salju putih dengan rintik salju yang setia menemani. Tidak ada jejak langkahmu di sana, bahkan suara kakimu pun tak terdengar.

Kau menunduk, namun tetap berjalan—mendekap kesendirian itu yang anehnya, membuat perasaanmu kian gamang. Kau bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan menyesakkan itu. _Apa _dan _mengapa_ berulang kali terlontar di dalam hatimu—namun tak ada jawaban dan itu semua membuatmu letih untuk mencari tahu.

Di ujung jalanan putih yang kau tapaki itu, terdapat sebuah taman yang semua bangkunya tertutupi salju. Taman itu sepi, tak satu pun manusia yang nampak di sana—entah karena udara yang dingin ataukah malam yang kian larut.

Kau melihat sekeliling, pepohonan di taman itu kehilangan daunnya, dahannya yang kurus dan terlihat tajam diselimuti salju—masing-masing berusaha menahan rasa dingin. Lalu kau berjalan lagi hingga kau sampai di sebuah jalan setapak dengan pohon cemara rimbun berwarna hijau, menjulang tinggi, tumbuh di kiri dan kanan jalanan itu.

Kau terpukau seketika dan mencoba berjalan di tengahnya. Ada suatu hal dalam pemandangan itu yang membuatmu tertarik untuk menelusurinya. Di tengah perjalanan itu, kau melihat seorang pria yang memakai jaket tebal dan syal berwarna biru tua sedang berdiri di salah satu pohon cemara yang tak jauh darimu. Pria itu menggenggam erat sebuah payung berwarna putih transparan, namun dia tidak membuka payung itu—dan butiran salju pun jatuh serta hinggap di kepalanya. Namun pria itu tak peduli dan tetap berdiri di sana—seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang. Pandangannya mendongak ke atas, merenungi gelapnya malam yang bertabur bintang.

Dan kau pun berjongkok tak jauh darinya—di tempat di mana kau bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Pria itu sangat tampan, dengan bola mata berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang. Angin dingin berhembus pelan, dan kau berpikir—bertanya lebih tepatnya: _apakah dia tidak kedingingan sedikit pun?_

Ada satu desir aneh kala itu—sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan selama ini. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu itu apa, hanya saja, tiba-tiba dadamu terasa begitu hangat dan kegembiraan yang tak berdasar menyergapmu, membuatmu tersenyum lebar. Dan yang lebih anehnya adalah, kau tidak keberatan dan kau _tidak _merasa bosan untuk memandangi pria itu.

Kau hanya memandanginya dan kau merasa bahagia.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelahnya, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiam diri dengan wajah letih dan gurat kesedihan yang nyatanya sulit untuk tidak kau sadari. Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang dia seraya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Beberapa kali kau mendengar helaan napasnya seiringan dengan tangannya yang mengacak rambutnya pelan untuk menghilangkan serpihan salju di kepalanya. Kau melirik tangan kanan pria itu yang senantiasa menggenggam payungnya. _Apakah dia lupa kalau dia membawa payung? Apakah payungnya rusak sehingga dia tidak bisa memakainya? Apakah—_

Namun sebelum pertanyaan berikutnya terlintas di benakmu, pria itu berhenti seketika di sebuah rumah besar nan tua bergaya Jepang. Gerbang rumahnya lebar dan menjulang tinggi, pria itu lantas masuk sementara kau berhenti di depan gerbang itu—memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Seketika, kau merasa kesepian yang entah mengapa terasa lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Kau memegangi dadamu dengan tangan kananmu, merasakan sesak yang membalutmu dalam diam. Lalu kautolehkan wajahmu dan mendapati sebuah papan nama di depan gerbang itu.

Kau membacanya saat itu juga.

_**UCHIHA.**_

.

.

.

Kau membaca nama itu dan mengingatnya dalam hati, dan berpikir sejenak bahwa mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan nama itu.

Lalu kau berkata dengan nada lirih—kata pertama yang kaukeluarkan hari itu. Hawa kala itu memang terasa dingin, dan tentu saja kau tidak akan merasakan dingin itu sendiri, namun nyatanya, suaramu malah terpatah-patah layaknya orang yang menggigil kedinginan. Layaknya bayi yang baru bisa berbicara.

"_U-U-Uchi … ha."_

Kata itu terlontarkan begitu pelan, hingga tersamarkan rintiknya salju yang turun dan hembusan angin dingin.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Suatu malam yang dingin tanpa salju yang turun ke bumi, kau berdiam di atap rumahnya—tepat di atas balkon kamarnya. Kau melihat dari atas, warna rambutnya yang gelap oleh malam dan genggamannya pada pegangan balkon. Dia menatap ke depan dan kau berharap bisa melihat pandangan matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini?

Kau selalu dan akan selalu merasa penasaran akan_nya_. Oh, kau ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh—tentang dirinya, keluarganya, temannya … _segalanya_. Dan di sudut hatimu yang selalu kau acuhkan, terdapat satu keinginan—yang kian lama kian menguat, terucap semakin lantang di hatimu kala melihat pria itu sehingga semakin sulit untuk kauacuhkan.

Kauingin dia mengenalmu.

Kauingin dia memanggil namamu layaknya kau yang selalu memanggil namanya dalam diam.

Hinata …

Namun, bisakah dia menyebut namamu?

_Bolehkah?_

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Esok paginya, dengan wajah yang tetap terlihat sedih itu, dia pergi menuju taman dimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kau mengikutinya dalam diam.

Kau memandang punggungnya yang terlihat dingin, oh, betapa kau ingin memeluknya, memberikan sebuah kelembutan dan kata-kata hangat agar wajah sedih itu menghilang. Kau merasa letih, selama ini kau tidak pernah melihat senyumnya, tak pernah mendengar tawanya, dan tak pernah melihat kerlip nyata di matanya.

Dia kesepian—sama sepertimu. Namun kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Ternyata salju tetap turun."

Kau mendongak saat mendengar suaranya—sama sepertimu, dia jarang berbicara, namun suaranya indah—datar namun tegas.

Dan salju memang turun, perlahan-lahan, mendarat di atas tanah coklat dan daun cemara yang hijau dan keras. Kau melihatnya yang menatap ke langit, tak merasa terganggu dengan salju yang melekat di wajahnya.

Dia begitu indah—membuatmu tertarik sekaligus hanyut di dalamnya. Kau ingin mengatakan kepadanya—_apa saja, asalkan dia senang, asalkan senyum itu tercipta_.

Namun sayang, suaramu tak terdengar, seberapapun kerasnya kau berteriak. Lalu mengapa mencoba berkata?

Kau akan tetap ada di sampingnya, tanpa dia tahu kau ada. Walau begitu, harapan itu tetap ada.

Setidaknya, satu kali saja—_sesaat saja, ijinkan aku bisa berbicara dengannya_.

Harapan semu itu selalu tak sadar terucap.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa olehmu. Dan sejak saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai mengenalinya. Kau memperhatikan setiap detil tentang dirinya—buah tomat kesukaannya, rengutan alis yang tercipta kala dia bertengkar dengan pria pirang yang ternyata adalah sahabat baiknya, ataupun senyum kecil yang samar terlihat kala dia menatap seorang gadis bermata Emerald.

Sasuke, mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu dia kagumi sekaligus tertekan akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki kakaknya itu. Kau tahu Sasuke berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari ayahnya, bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya, Itachi.

Entah mengapa terkadang kau merasa gugup berada di keluarga itu—semua orang mempunyai ekspresi dingin yang sama dan percakapanpun terkadang hanya sebuah basi-basi di kala mereka bertemu. Hanya keberadaan Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke—yang membuat rumah itu terasa hangat. Dan kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat bersama Ibunya—terkadang ekspresinya begitu lembut, dan jika beruntung kau bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha, adalah perwujudan dari seorang Uchiha yang begitu sempurna—kaku, dingin, dan tegas, bahkan terhadap keluarganya. Kadang kau bertanya-tanya apakah Ayah Sasuke benar-benar menganggap keluarganya penting atau tidak. Ataukah itu hanya sebatas nama?

Kau menghembuskan napasmu pelan seraya mengingat wajah pria itu—rambut _raven_-nya, mata _onyx_-nya, dan juga kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Dia memiliki karisma yang membuatmu tersenyum kala mengingatnya.

Dan senyum itu …

.

.

Namun hatimu tiba-tiba berdenyut pelan—mula-mula terasa nyeri yang kau acuhkan, lalu rasa sakit itu kembali dan kembali, membuat dadamu sesak.

Seharusnya kau senang jika melihatnya tersenyum—nyatanya, pria itu jarang tersenyum, yang dia lakukan hanya memandang jauh ke depan, mendekap masalahnya seorang diri, tak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam teritorinya. Terkadang, kearogannya membuatmu kesal … dan cemas.

Cemas karena dia menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Cemas karena takut dia terluka dan tak seorang pun yang tahu akannya, hingga tak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Sementara kau hanya bisa menatap punggung yang terasa dingin itu—begitu dekat namun tak tergapai.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, saat dia berjalan di jalan sepi tanpa seorang pun menemani, kau mengikutinya dari belakang, bertanya-tanya tentang tujuannya. Karena yang kau tahu, dia tidak begitu suka bepergian, kecuali ke beberapa tempat yang sudah kau kenal—taman, rumah Naruto, kampus, sebuah restoran Italia dekat rumah gadis bernama musim semi itu.

Lalu seketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang, kau mendengar suara mesinnya yang meraung keras dari arah belakang, dan menyadari jika mungkin saja mobil itu akan menghantam Sasuke—pria di depanmu yang tak awas pada sekitarnya.

Kau berteriak, keras, suara terkencang yang pernah kau lontarkan, "Sasuke, AWAS!"

Tapi dia tidak mendengar—sekeras apapun kau berteriak dan itu membuatmu frustasi. Lalu dalam sedetik yang terasa lama, mobil itu menyenggolnya hingga dia terjatuh dengan luka lecet di tangannya dan goresan di pipinya.

Kau berlari ke arahnya, berjongkok, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan sakit, dan kaupun berusaha meraih wajahnya, namun kau tak bisa. Kau _tidak bisa_—tanganmu terhenti di udara, dengan ekspresi terluka yang sama seperti pria di depanmu.

Kau berdiri, berjalan pelan menjauhinya, lalu menunduk.

Rasa sakitnya semakin dalam dan dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_The rain reminds me of you, how cold you are, how gloomy you make me feel, how many tears I've shed because of you, how much damage you've caused and how stupid I am for still needing you."_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Kau sadar, sesadar-sadarnya, jika baginya keberadaanmu hanyalah angin kosong yang berlalu. Dia tidak tahu kau ada. Dia tidak tahu jika kau selalu menatap wajahnya—menerka-nerka isi pikirannya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dia tidak tahu jika kau selalu merindukannya, walaupun kau hanya pergi sedetik saja darinya.

Dia tidak tahu jika kau selalu, _selalu_, menangis akannya. Kau dan dia sama-sama kesepian, bedanya kau tahu dia ada, sementara dia tidak.

.

.

_This … this loneliness is mine, and mine alone._

.

.

Saat itu kau duduk di seberang meja yang Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura tempati. Suara mereka terdengar nyaring, sementara suara Sasuke tenggelam dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu, _teme_, aku dan Sakura-_chan_ memutuskan untuk bertunangan!" serunya keras yang diikuti dengan tamparan ringan di belakang kepala oleh gadis di sampingnya.

"Jangan keras-keras seperti itu bodoh!" tegur malu Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya tertawa dengan senyum lebar sambil menatap gadis itu. Mata mereka bertemu, dan kata-kata cinta pun terlihat di pancaran mata mereka. Pandangan mata mereka begitu hangat seiring dengan senyum yang tercipta.

Seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini.

"Hn."

Mereka menoleh, sama-sama merasa malu lalu menatap Sasuke yang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, kalian memanggilku kemari hanya untuk memberitahu hal itu?" tanyanya malas.

"Hei! Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu, _teme_!"

"Hn. _Dobe_."

"_Teeme_!"

Sakura, berusaha melerai mereka, "Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua! Terutama kau, Naruto!"

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_—"

_Plak_! "Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pestanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Mungkin satu bulan lagi, kami ingin memastikan jika semuanya bisa hadir saat itu."

_Semuanya_? Tanyamu dalam hati. Ah iya, kau lupa jika pemuda pirang itu mempunyai teman yang luar biasa banyaknya. Entah mengapa Naruto punya karisma yang bisa membuat orang menyukainya. Kebalikan dengan Sasuke yang entah bagaimana sangat suka membuat dinding tebal antara dirinya dengan orang lain. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melewatinya—Naruto adalah orang pertama selain keluarganya, dan Sakura yang kedua.

Dan bisakah kau menjadi yang ketiga?

Kau tertawa kecil akan pemikiran yang mustahil itu. Miris, namun toh harapan itu berkembang juga.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Sasuke," ujar Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau mendongak dan melihat sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Kau pun berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi yang tadinya ditempati Naruto. Tangannya masih terlipat di dadanya, ekspresinya kosong sambil menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang berlalu.

Kau tahu jika saat ini dia kesepian.

Kau berpaling, namun kau juga tahu jika kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

_Ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu …_

Kau mengulang kalimat itu dalam diam pada suatu malam berbintang di sebuah taman sepi. Ini pertama kalinya kau tidak menunggui Sasuke di kamarnya. Melihatnya membaca sebuah buku, menunggunya hingga tertidur, dan menatap wajahnya yang tenang dalam satuan waktu yang tak kau hitung lagi.

Kau tersenyum kala mengingat pria bermata Onyx itu, dan sedetik kemudian kau teringat kembali perkataan Kakashi.

Keningmu berkerut, _apa yang berbeda dari dirimu?_

.

.

.

.

Kakashi adalah atasanmu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang memberikan nama-nama orang yang mesti kau cabut nyawanya dan dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Dia bisa seperti teman, tapi entah kenapa mungkin lebih seperti guru.

Guru.

Ah, kau jadi ingat pada Kurenai. Wanita cantik yang ramah itu adalah gurumu. Dia adalah orang yang mengajarkanmu tentang tugas seorang dewa kematian itu. Dia adalah tempatmu bertumpu. Kebaikannya membuatmu nyaman bersamanya. Hari-harimu bersamanya begitu indah dan damai.

Namun tiba-tiba dia pergi—tanpa kata-kata, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, ataupun pelukan perpisahan. Dia pergi secepat angin, tanpa kau sadari. Dan kau pun mencarinya, namun Kurenai 'menghilang' dan tak bisa ditemukan—olehmu atau siapapun.

Itu pertama kalinya kau menangis.

Kemudian Kakashi datang, dia menjawab dengan suara tenang tanpa kau perlu bertanya. Hanya satu kata. Satu nama.

"_Asuma."_

Kau terdiam kala itu—lalu kau menyadari, kau pernah melihat nama itu di suatu tempat. Ya, di daftar nama dewa kematian milik Kurenai. Itu adalah nama manusia yang akan mati. Nama manusia yang harus dicabut nyawanya oleh Kurenai. Lalu apa maksud Kakashi?

.

.

.

.

"_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi saat dia menyerahkan 'berkas' padamu. _

_Kau tersentak kaget, "Mak-maksudmu a-apa, Kakashi-_san_?"_

"_Yah, ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu," jawabnya santai._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau lebih sering tersenyum," katanya lagi. "Dan kau juga lebih sering 'pergi' dibandingkan diam di kamarmu seperti dulu. Apa ada yang menarik di 'luar sana'?"_

_Wajahmu tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan pikiranmu langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. "_Et-etoo_ … a-aku hanya perlu suasana ba-baru," jawabmu dengan kebohongan yang terbaca jelas. Dan kau berharap jika Kakashi tak bertanya apapun lagi._

"Maa, maa_ … tidak usah terlalu tegang seperti itu, Hinata," jawabnya santai. "Aku hanya penasaran … tapi aku senang jika kau lebih sering keluar."_

_Kau mengangguk. "I-iya."_

_Sampai sekarang, kau tidak mengerti apa yang berbeda dari dirimu. Kau berjalan pelan di jalanan berselimutkan salju. Matahari bersinar hangat nan menyilaukan dan pepohonan cemara rimbun menjulang ke atas. Kau seketika merasa damai._

.

.

Kau tersentak, kembali ke kenyataan dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarmu. Sembari berjalan, kaupun memilah 'berkas' yang diberikan Kakashi, membaca satu persatu nama yang tercatat.

**Aoi Kuon**

**Hayato Satonaga**

**Ikuto Oda**

**Kyoko Suwa**

**Mamiko Mori**

**Rei Kuuga**

**Sana Imai**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Tora Kuon**

**Yamato Kira**

Kau menegang seketika. Rasa tak percaya terbalut di otakmu—kau membaca lagi dan lagi deretan nama itu, berhenti tepat di sebuah nama yang kau kenal dengan jelas sembari memastikan apakah dia adalah orang yang selama ini kau rindukan.

_Tidak mungkin kan? Ini pasti hanya ketidaksengajaan._

Namun, saat berkas nama itu kau buka kembali, kau lihat lekat-lekat, dan wajah itu terlihat jelas olehmu—wajah yang kau kenal dengan baik, semua keraguan sirna. Berkas-berkas pun berjatuhan. Satu nama terus muncul di pikiranmu. Kau merasa sedih dan tersiksa memikirkannya. Dan kini kau mengerti apa yang berbeda darimu.

.

.

_Tidak._

_Jangan dia._

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, Naruto. Kau tahu aku harus pergi ke rumah Pamanku minggu ini," jawab Sasuke pada Naruto di seberang telepon.

Kala itu kau tengah berdiri di dekat jendela, tak menatapnya, namun mendengar pembicaraannya dengan rasa penasaran.

Ada gerutuan kecil terdengar di seberang telepon, dan Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Dengar, aku sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu—hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Jadi tutup mulutmu, dan biarkan aku pergi, aku—"

Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan suara yang amat lantang sehingga membuat pria itu menjauhkan gagang teleponnya.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan menjawab, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, _dobe_. Aku akan menelponmu di akhir minggu, atau akhir bulan."

Dia menutup teleponnya seraya melanjutkan, "Atau di akhir tahun."

Kauingat, kau tersenyum geli saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu semakin lama berlalu, kegelisahanmu kau lupakan begitu saja, kausimpan rapat-rapat di dalam sebuah kotak hitam dan menaruhnya di hatimu yang paling dalam—tak sedikitpun berniat untuk membukanya.

Kau ingin melupakannya, sungguh kauingin melupakannya.

Tapi apa kau bisa?

Semakin kau menatap wajahnya, semakin kau tertampar akan kenyataan—akan kematiannya. Olehmu—_karenamu_.

Kau harus mencabut nyawanya.

Beberapa jam lagi dia akan mati, nyawanya akan berada di tanganmu dan menghilang, layaknya buih laut yang tak bisa kau genggam, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tidak akan ada dia lagi.

Saat itu kau mendekam di kamarmu dengan wajah penuh air mata dan remasan kertas berisi nama _nya_.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Kau berjalan pelan seiring bertanya dalam kelamnya malam. Apa gerangan yang membuatmu merasa resah saat ini? Mengapa? Bagaimana bisa?

Kau dewa kematian—kau hanya tubuh tak bernyawa, namun apakah itu berarti kau tidak memiliki apa yang disebut oleh manusia sebagai 'hati'? Kau harusnya _kosong_, namun saat bersamanya kau merasa utuh. Bolehkah kau merasakan ini? Bisakah? Atau apakah semua ini hanya ilusi semata? Ilusi yang kau ciptakan sendiri atas semua kelelahan akan kesendirian yang selalu kau rasakan itu?

.

.

.

.

Matanya tertutup, dengan darah menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

_Merah pekat_.

Dan kau benci warna itu. Selama waktu yang kau ingat, warna itu selalu hadir dan menggentayangimu. Dibandingkan merah darah, kau lebih menyukai warna langit malam saat musim dingin. Karena warna itu begitu kelam, gelap, dan menenangkan, dan juga karena kau selalu teringat akannya saat memandang langit itu.

Bau karat tercium kuat, menyatu di udara, sekalipun angin kuat terhembus, namun bau itu tak juga hilang. Puluhan nyawa kini terangkat dari tubuhnya. Pemandangan di depanmu begitu mengerikan, sekalipun kau telah sering melihatnya, akan tetapi rasa mual itu tetap ada.

Kau sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini.

Namun kini, dia ada di dekatmu, nyawanya begitu rapuh dan amat mudah kauraih. Namun kauragu dan takut. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, tapi kau bisa apa? Takdir kematian tidak boleh dipermainkan, kau tahu benar akannya.

Jika … jika kau melanggarnya, akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung—_juga dia_.

Tapi, kau tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Air matamu pun menetes, membasahi wajah penuh darah itu. Kau mengusap pelan dahi pemuda itu, berusaha memberi kekuatan agar pemuda itu _hidup _kembali.

Satu kali saja, kau ingin bersikap egois. Satu kali saja, kau akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah namun kau tak peduli akan konsekuensinya. Satu kali saja.

Asalkan kau bisa melihatnya, kau yakin bisa menerima apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

Karena kau mencintainya… dan kesadaran itu tak bisa ditarik kembali.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

"Hinata …." Suara itu terdengar lelah dan terselip desahan napas pelan. kau mendongak ke asal suara itu.

_Deg!_

"Ka-Kakashi?" Nada suaramu yang terkejut tercampur dengan takut membuat suaramu melengking pelan.

Kakashi mendesah pelan dan menatap matamu tajam, menyiratkan perasaan sedih dan … kecewa. Kau tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Oh, apa yang harus kaulakukan sekarang?

"Apa kau tahu bencana besar apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

Kau meneguk ludah sembari menggenggam erat sabit di tangan kananmu. Kepalan tanganmu memutih, dan kaumenatap Kakashi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku tahu."

_Dan aku tidak menyesal dengan itu._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Slowly, I broke down, tears fell from my eyes, my heart shattered into pieces, all the sweet memories played inside my mind. And like that I stayed while watching you walk out of my life."_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, Kakashi membuat 'pihak atas' memaafkan kesalahanmu. Namun sejak saat itu kau selalu diawasi dan kau dilarang untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi—hal yang menyebabkan menangis malam itu.

Namun kau sadar, bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

Kenyataan bahwa kau tahu dia masih hidup di suatu tempat—hidup, bernafas, dan bahagia (kau berharap lekat-lekat untuk hal ini), hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu.

Dia hidup—_namun konsekuensi_nya_ akan terus menghantuinya dan kau tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu._

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kau mengucapkan namanya dengan perasaan sedih dan juga rindu.

_Kumohon, hiduplah dengan bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan tangan gemetar dan mulut yang terkatup rapat, kau mengangkat sabitmu dan menebasnya pada manusia di depanmu. Satu persatu, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, akan darah, akan desah nafas yang terhenti, ataupun ekspresi kesakitan yang terpahat indah itu—namun saat kau melihat wajahnya, bola mata _Onyx_ itu, kau terhenti seketika.

Sabitmu terjatuh detik itu juga, tanganmu yang berlumuran darah menggigil kuat. Air matamu menggenang dan hanya satu kata yang dapat terucap kala itu, "Maaf …"

.

Kau tidak bisa.

Kau tidak sanggup mencabut nyawanya.

Tidak.

Tidak, _tolong biarkan dia hidup._

.

.

.

.

Dan dia hidup. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata …." Nada suara yang sama, dan kilatan kekecewaan yang pernah kau lihat dua tahun yang lalu. Namun kau hanya terdiam, memalingkan muka—karena kau tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Kau jelas tahu konsekuensinya. Kau harus mencabut nyawanya atau kau akan menghilang."

Namun kau tetap diam, keras kepala.

"Hinata …."

Kau mendongak, menatap Kakashi, "A-aku…," kau menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Apa kau tidak menyesal Hinata?"

Kau menatapnya, nada suaramu terdengar tegas tanpa keraguan, "Tidak."

Kau akan melakukan apapun, asalkan dia hidup.

Ya, asalkan Sasuke tetap hidup. Apapun bayarannya.

Dan kau tidak akan menyesal karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Namun suatu malam yang dingin, kau pergi ke tempatnya, melihat_nya_—terluka, tak bisa melihat, kesepian tanpa satupun keluarganya menemaninya, dan kaupun tertampar kenyataan.

_Apa kau tahu bencana besar apa yang sudah kaulakukan?_

.

.

Kau menangis.

Itu pertama kalinya kau merasa menyesal.

Ini semua salahmu.

**Salah**_**mu.**_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kau hanya bisa diam dan menunggunya sepanjang waktu kala dia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Kau bergerak pelan ke arahnya saat dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Kau tidak ingin dia terluka lebih dari ini.

"_Ja-jangan se-sedih_…"

Dia menoleh, ke arahmu—dan sejenak kau merasa terkejut, berpikir jika dia bisa melihatmu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa—karena dia manusia dan dia _buta. _Dan sedetik kemudian dia berkata dengan nada pelan yang membuatmu hampir kehilangan kendali, "Siapa kau?"

Jeda.

Kau menoleh ke belakangmu, menerka-nerka siapa yang dia maksud. Lalu kau menelan ludah, dan bertanya dengan nada penuh harap, _"K-k-kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Tak ada anggukan, "Hn."

.

.

Mungkin terdengar klise, tapi hari itu adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupmu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kakashi once asked me if I do love you, I answered, "Yes." He asked me again, "Does he love you?(Does he know you?)." I sat down, looked at the stars, closed my eyes and said, "Wishes do come true, right?"_

_Even if it's impossible for me, but I still hope._

_For you._

_For us …._

.

.

* * *

**The End**

.

.

* * *

A/N

ending yang gaje. Gileeeee~~ aku baca abis kok jadi puyeng ya?

Karena ini dari Hinata's POV, makanya masih ada banyak misteri di fic ini. Dan yeah, jika mau lebih dimengerti, gimana kalau kalian baca "NOTTE" aja? Jangan lupa review ya?

Please?


End file.
